1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been provided a television apparatus having a thin display panel including a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, or an organic electro-luminescence (organic EL) display, speakers for outputting sounds, and a housing accommodating therein the display panel and the speakers (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-165350).
Since the speakers are incorporated in left, right, and lower sides of the display panel, however, the above television apparatus is subject to constraints on its design and limits on efforts to improve its design and aesthetic aspects.